Vampires Oh My!
by Sheshena
Summary: Oh no! Harry is taken prisoner Seeminglyby three beatuiful and terrifying vampires what happens next?
1. Vampires?

In the little ordinary town of Little Whinning, Surry was an ordinary house that looked like any other and had the same features of every other house in the neighborhood. In fact the family that lived in Number 4 Private Drive was a seemingly innocent family hiding a not so normal secret.

This house was holding a young boy seemingly prisoner. He was locked up in his room on the second floor of the house in the other boy's spare room. As a matter of fact other than the door being locked there was not a single hint of another being living in the house.

The boys name was Harry Potter. He had raven black hair that went down to his shoulders with green streaks running through his hair. Harry stood 5"9 inches and weighed only 130 pounds. He had a razor then lightning bolt scar that ran along his forehead.

Harry was a intelligent boy who flourished well under the abusive life that he led…well flourished as much as he could. Being that he was abused he had dark circles under his eyes and was far to pale for the human race. Occasionally his relatives would let him out of his bedroom prison to use the bathroom. One of these such times he escaped. Taking off on his Firebolt to forbiddion lands…not that he knew that the south corners of the Dark Forest were forbidden. To mere mortals at least, and any who dared enter its dark shadows were never seen again.

Harry stood there silently calculating the quickest way to Hogwarts when he heard a soft laugh. "Again a foolish mortal has decided to try and ravage our land.."  
Another voice added in… "Do they never learn dear brother?"  
The first soft voice responded "I think not brother dearest!"  
Harry's head snapped towards the two voices and they went quiet. Harry's fear came slowly and dread worked its way in. Sitting in the branches of the trees were as Harry's memory told him, two Vampires gazing down at him hungrily.

Harry gulped and backed away slowly.  
"How very strange brother he knows what we are!" said the first, which suddenly harry found was on the left of him. When he moved to the right he ran into a firm body that hindered his escape. Looking up he found himself staring into the eyes of the other vampire. In his ear he heard the first voice whisper from behind him, "I hope you don't mind that you join us for dinner mortal?"  
"After all," Continued the second, "we haven't had mortal company in our lands for the last couple of months."  
Harry finally found his voice again and growled, "If I go missing then every wizard in the world will be looking for me. Don't you dare think that I am joking either!"  
The Vampires cocked their heads at him in mock surprise, "Oh lookey here brother! Caught ourselves a youngling wizard we have!"  
Despite the horrid circumstances poor Harry was in he found it odd that these vampires were just like….their twins! Thought Harry.  
"Yes and," said the first kneeling down to brush harrys bangs from his forehead, "We caught ourselves Potter."  
Harry found himself drowning in the Vampires eyes as he looked into them. "Just what are you doing in here potter? Those werewolves have been going crazy scince you went missing."

Harry fought the sensation but found himself unable to resist and everything went blank.

Harry woke in a bed about four times the size of the one he slept in at the Duresleys and so he thought he was dreaming. Until the doors slammed open and the two twin vampires walked into the room laughing, Harry was surprised. He had always imagend that a dark creature that was truly dark would have one of those haunting laughs that sent shivers down your spin. However the laughs he heard were deep and rich. Almost warming.  
"Awake are you little one? Our father wishes to see you." The first one said. Harry was really getting tired of imagining them called thing one and thing two so he asked their names politely.

"Ah but don't wizards use names in spells?" The first one asked  
Harry jolted in surprise, "What?"  
"Use names in spells? That is what father says Dumbledore does. Makes you serve him even if you don't want to." The second one said.  
"I-I didn't know that!" Harry said distress was evident on his face.

Tada Watcha Think? Give me a review for another preview!


	2. Whoa What?

Harry stood in shock. "What do you mean spells that are used with names…"  
The two vampires gazed down at harry in surprise. "You a Wizard did not know of this magic of the names?"

The first shook his head and said "You honestly do not know as I sense truth in your words. My name is Shalan and my brothers is Shaltashan."  
The vampires stood awkwardly for a second then Shaltashan hummed deep in his throught, " It is time to meet our father Harry. He will decide your fate here."  
Decide my fate? Harry wondered as he threw off the covers and stood. Noticing he was cleaned and in nothing but his boxers he blushed and ran over to the wardrobe. Not finding his old clothes anywhere he turned to Shalan with a red face.

"May I ask where my clothes are at?"  
"those dreadful things have been burned by the servents." Replied Shaltashan with a disgusted look on his face. "Muggle things are absoulutly disgusting filthy things. You will find more appropriate things inside the wardrobe."   
Harry turned back to the wardrobe to hid a frown, why were muggle things disgusting?

As he searched he found a slick silk robe and a small tunic that looked as if it would fit him well. The tunic was a v-neck that had a collar and the collar had a sideways cresant moon going through a capital V. The tunic was a silvery color and went down to his knees. Harry turned to find a smaller pair of pants only to find that shaltashan had already found a small pair for him that was black as well. Harry gave his thanks and went to the bathroom to change his clothes (his boxers mostly).  
When harry came out Shalan laughed and Shaltashan wolf whistled at Harry in surprise. "Well my mortal friend you certainly know how to dress…even if your old clothes said total fashion dud."  
They led him out of the room and Harry found himself in an immense castle/Palace. The palace was made out of black marble flooring and white marble walls with grays and small hints of blues racing through the white. Tall stone pillars supported the ceiling from which chandlers hung.  
He was amazed, the palace was simply the most magestic thing he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was magnificent, it dwarfed even Hogwarts by a considerable margin. Although Harry did have to admit he'd had precious little to compare the school to before. Maybe he thought to himself, I should be getting to know my surroundings a lot more.

As Shaltashan and Shalan led him through the hall he began to notice more about the palace, as Shalan had informed him that it was. Everywhere he looked he saw the crescent moon with the V through it. He was about to ask if it was the twins family crest when they reached the throne room. To say harry was shocked was the least of the understatements he could have made. This throne room was actually plainer than anything else he had seen that day. And on the throne was a handsome man. Harry was afraid to call him young because among vampires it was impossible to tell their age, but he certainly looked it. His pale features were some how intensified in the plainness of the hall instead of understated. It seemed almost as if he could have met the man before him anywhere, and not have been less regal than he was now. It was amazing to behold and yet...slightly terrifying.

The man, vampire, harry corrected himself mentally, greeted his sons with a smile ,

"Shaltashan, Shalan, welcome home. I trust what you have brought me today is a matter of importance." Here their father frowned as if a foul smell had passed by him. "You do understand how the council can be..."

Shaltashan smiled grimly "yes father, we honestly would not have bothered you but, it is a trifle pressing considering the war against the wizard Albus Dumbledore." He gestured towards Harry. "As you can see his precious weapon wandered astray in the forest."

The elder vampire's gaze flashed to Harry and to his scar. A small frown presiding over his face. "Why have you brought him here then? Can you not smell the tracking spells?"

Shalan stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, Father."

As harry watched the three appeared to speak without words fascinated he watched every movement his weak human eyes could see and tried to understand what they were saying. A small trickle of fear flashed through him and he wandered if they were going to kill him.

Suddenly the three went quiet and Harry jumped as he realized that they had asked him a question. "Sorry...um ..sir?"

Shalan frowned "My father Lord Devon said that you smell of pain...he asked if you had been treated well by your so called Champion of the Light."

Treated? thought harry. "I suppose well enough..."

Lord Devon looked at the small malnurished boy. He would stake his life on the impression that that old fool had placed harry in an abusive home just to make sure the boy would feel trusting of Dumbledore. Not to mention make sure the boy never learned enough to realize that he'd been used until it was all said and done with.

Devon turned to his sons and told them to take Harry back to the room he had been held in. " Make sure none of the more extremest in the council find him before I have voiced my concerns about him."

Harry was shocked. He hadn't done anything wrong! He'd just been in the wrong place. Though Harry was willing to bet that it wasn't going to be enough to convince them of that. Chosen One ha. That title just caused him more trouble then it was worth. he thought grimly as he was led back to the beautiful room that he was sure had just become his prison.

In a large circular room the Hidden Ones emerged. Hidden from the world around them they convened in the dark corners of the world and unforutenatly one of the few unexplored areas left in the world was now the furthest reaches of the Forbiddion Forest.

One voice spoke and all heard though it was barely a whisper to the human ears, "The hunt is all "

A second Voice rang though high and sweet a trace of the predetor escaped from its mouth "And the hunt is life'

A third voice added it's part "Mother night is young let the council be met."

Lord Devon greeted the others stiffly as formalities were exchanged. He was going to have to propose this craftily the boy was in danger just by being here but the potential danger to Harry was a less pressing matter then the windfall that just dropped into the Vampyre's hands. If he could just make the council see the uses it would be to have Potter on thier side...plus the boy would never have to go back to that disgusting excuse for a mortal magician again. Mayhaps they could even turn the boy against his...less then respectable idol.

Devon was snapped out of his thoughts when the councils attention returned to him.

"Thou hast called for the meeting the eternal, Why hast thou called to us?" they entoned in one voice as one people of the night. Completely joined if only for the night.

"I have come to inform the Council that a great windfall has droped right into our hand. My sons have discoved a young boy wondering our forest." The Council hissed in anger.

" Wizard no doubt." One of the younger members growled.

Laughter like a bell came out of Devon's mouth and the young council member flinched. "Aye but one that I was shocked to discover is innocent of thier crimes!"

The Council's angry hisses fell silent almost if Devon dared to imagine and he imagined rightly a shocked silence.

Whispers slowly circutlated cries of how can that be? surley he scented wrong? Has he become mental? A wizard bratling was no better then the full thing.

"Well then if you would discredit and twelve year old boy that has at Albus Dumbledores hands no less been abused and manipulated...not to mention is The Boy Who Lived."

Not a sound penetrated the silence. Lord Devon cleared his throat. "Let me have my way with the boy. And Dumbledores precious little savior's eyes will be opened to all the Old Fools coruption."

The council was silent. "If you find the boy to be competent after the meddling of that manipulitive bastard then we shall give...an extended welcome. So long as only you are in contact with the boy. We shall not come in contact with him. Should he become a threat to us destroy him or make him one of us."


End file.
